


Like føkkings fantastisk

by Frieda Echte (Plommesill)



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Litt angst fra fortiden, M/M, Post-Canon, Skandi Smut, evak er blitt voksne
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plommesill/pseuds/Frieda%20Echte
Summary: Oslo, 22. februar 2023Helg? Even ser forvirret opp fra skjermen sin, hånden hans er fremdeles på musen, hodet er stadig halvveis tilstede i filmsnutten han holdt på å redigere. «Er det ikke... torsdag i dag da?»Dette er den fic'en hvor vi er kommet til 2023, og Even og Isak er 26 og 24 år gamle. Det er februar i kalde Oslo ogEven er på jobb.  På Plaza venter en kunde på at Even skal levere noe. Selv om han ikke har vært der siden den kvelden i 2016, selv om han absolutt ikke føler for å dra dit igjen. Selv om han helst ikke vil tenke på Plaza engang.





	1. Plaza?

**Author's Note:**

> **Ferdaminne fra sommaren 1985  
>  _Halldis Moren Vesaas_**
> 
> Vi har fått rom i 2. etasje.  
> Da er det vel ingen vits  
> i å ta heisen?  
> Sei ikkje det.  
> Vi tar alltid heisen,  
> opp og ned.
> 
> Innestengde i den vesle boksen  
> blir vi med eitt  
> så inderleg to-eine  
> at vi alltid må kysse kvarandre  
> så snart heisen set seg i gang.
> 
> Korleis det er inni deg  
> den blunken det varer  
> veit eg ikkje.  
> Men inni meg boblar kvar gong ei lita spenning:  
> Rekk vi det?  
> Rekk vi det før heisen stansar  
> og vi må ut?
> 
> Og jammen rekk vi det  
> gong etter gong etter gong
> 
> (Tror det er rett å si at denne historien er inspirert av Halldis Moren Vesaas' fine dikt om heisen. Egentlig er alt jeg skriver om Isak og Even fullt av akkurat dette håpet - at kjærligheten og de små tosomme øyeblikkene alltid skal være der.)

22\. februar 2023

«Klar for helg nå, Even?» Malin smeller laptopen igjen, skyver den fra seg så den seiler tvers over det store arbeidsbordet. Hun lener seg tilbake i kontorstolen, griper etter posen med smågodt som står åpen ved siden av Jespers mac. Roter frem en gul krokodille, biter den i to før hun skyver den siste halvdelen inn i munnen også. 

Helg? Even ser forvirret opp fra skjermen sin, hånden hans er fremdeles på musen, hodet er stadig halvveis tilstede i filmsnutten han holdt på å redigere.  
«Er det ikke... torsdag i dag da?» 

Malins ansiktsuttrykk fryser et kort sekund, før hun ruller med øynene og blotter tennene i cringe-smilet sitt, utbryter et lite «Ups.» Hun hever hendene, unnskyldende. «Sorry, ass. Jeg tenkte feil. Eller noe.» 

Even ser fra Malin til Jesper, spørrende. Det eneste han får er et tørt «Dårlig stil Malin, dårlig stil.» fra Jesper, som fortsatt jobber med noe og ikke hever blikket fra de doble skjermene sine. Even flirer, ser fra Malin til Jesper, skjønner ikke helt hva kollegaene hans snakker om. 

«Ups? Er det en vits jeg ikke catcher her, eller?» Even løfter en brukt tepose etter snoren som henger over siden på kruset, later som han truer med å kaste den fuktige posen i retning Malin. Hun blunker til ham, roter i smågodtposen, fleiper tilbake «DET hadde du aldri turd, Næsheim!»  
«Nei, men så si hva du mente da!»  
«Herregud, Even, jeg bare rotet litt med dagene. Det er alderen!»  
«Du er 27!»

De fortsetter å kaste vennlige liksom-aggressive setninger på hverandre, Jesper jobber videre i taushet, men med et flir i ansiktet. Det er bra stemning på kontoret. De startet firmaet sammen for et halvt års tid siden og har falt på plass i en arbeidsfordeling og jobbstil som fungerer for alle tre. Det kom noen velmente advarsler på forhånd, om at det kanskje var bedre for Even å jobbe i et større firma, å ikke ha så mye ansvar, lettere i de dårlige periodene. Men det er omvendt. Å jobbe og eie noe sammen med to som kjenner ham godt, det gir ham friere praktiske rammer og større lojalitet til firmaet, det er sånn det føles for Even. Han kan ta hensyn til seg selv, jobbe hjemmefra noen dager om det er nødvendig, og om alt går til helvete, sånn som det gjør innimellom, så vet han at han er velkommen tilbake når han kan igjen. Uten forklaringer og uten unnskyldninger, uten den ødeleggende dårlige samvittigheten. De kjenner ham, de forstår, de vil ha ham med. Han er nødvendig, ønsket som den sammensatte personen han er.

«Even?» Jesper kikker opp fra skjermen, ser stresset ut. «Har du sykkel med i dag?» spør han.  
«Ja?» Even ser spørrende tilbake. Rart spørsmål, han har alltid sykkel med.  
«Jeg er litt føkka for tid nå. Vi skal levere de printene til digiKunst-kampanjen i dag, men jeg er nødt til å få ferdig noe annet her. Kan du sykle ned og levere det? Plaza? De må ha det nå, egentlig.» sier Jesper, ser stresset opp på klokken på veggen. Even følger blikket hans, den store urskiven viser rett over halv fire. Malin lager en halvkvalt lyd fra plassen sin, det høres ut som om hun har satt smågodtet i halsen. Hun harker, holder hånden foran munnen, det virker nesten som hun ler. Even ser overrasket på Jesper, må spørre. «Plaza?» 

Det er ikke Evens favorittsted, men det kan ikke Jesper vite. Even har faktisk ikke vært på Plaza siden den natten for over seks år siden, han har prøvd å unngå det ruvende bygget, forsøkt å se tvers gjennom det. Det er ikke et sted som fremkaller veldig lystige minner.  
«Ja, det er noe møtegreier der. De skal vise bildene frem. Kan du? Det blir sykt stress ellers.» Jesper svarer med blikket i skjermen, det virker ikke som han merker at Even nøler. Det frister ikke, han har lyst til å si nei, men Even har ikke en god nok unnskyldning til å nekte. Hvis kunden trenger printene, blir en av dem nødt til å skynde seg bort dit, og det er et godt poeng at Even på sykkel sikkert er kjappest. 

«Ja, men.. ok. Da stikker jeg da. Hva er avtalen, da? Resepsjonen, eller skal jeg levere det på møtet?». Even reiser seg, drar på seg den grønne jakken, finner hanskene frem fra lommen. «Eh. Jeg tror det var... lobbyen?» Jesper ser litt usikkert bort på Malin, hun rister på hodet, vet ikke hun, heller. «Nei, var det ikke der ved heisen da? Du... du finner ut av det. Plaza, i alle fall!» sier hun, slår den ene hånden ut i luften. “Du får bare spørre i resepsjonen, da.”

De er noen snålinger, partnerne hans, Even må le litt av dem, de er ikke alltid de best organiserte. Men de har stort sett bedre kontroll på avtaler og deadlines enn han har selv. Han tar det brune papprøret som Jesper slenger bort til ham, presser det under armen, henter sekken sin fra hyllen ved døren.  
«Gidder en av dere sende en melding til Isak? Si at jeg handler på veien? Glemt mobilen hjemme.» Han slenger spørsmålet over skulderen mens han går ut av døren, vet at de kommer til å ordne det.  
«Glemt den igjen?»  
«Fikser det!»  
«Det er partallsuke! Dere har matkasse!»  
De andre to roper etter ham, fyller Even med smil. De har ham.


	2. Et stort fuck you

Det er februar, men veiene er bare, det går fint å sykle med vanlige dekk. Det ligger litt snø på fortauene, i veibanen er alt slitt bort av biltrafikken. Even tråkker hardt på pedalene, prøver å klare det siste stykket til hotellet før klokken blir alt for mye over fire. Papprullen stikker ut av sekken, den er for lang til at lokket kunne lukkes. Den kalde vinterluften biter i kinnene, ørene stikker ut fra under sykkelhjelmen, kulden svir i øreflippene. Ørevarmerne Isak strikket til ham før jul ligger i jakkelommen, og Even vil ikke bruke tid på å stoppe for å finne dem frem. Det er blitt en running gag, en Isak-ting. Hver desember strikker Isak etter beste evne noe til ham. Det er skjeve og rare ting noen ganger, men Even elsker de gavene mer enn han klarer å uttrykke. Begge vet det, det er Isaks kjærlighet, vridd inn i hver maske, i hvert krampaktige grep om strikkepinnene. Perfekte små ting, perfekte nok.

Even parkerer sykkelen utenfor hotellet, låser den fast i stativet like ved inngangen. Plaza tårner foran ham, en utilnærmelig og iskald fasade av hardt glass og metall. Han tar papprøret med plakatene ut av sekken, holder det klart i hånden. Det nytter ikke å late som om dette er ukomplisert, det føles for ubehagelig å være her. Den lille angsten som napper til i magen lar seg ikke kveles. Det er seks år siden sist han sto akkurat her, riktignok med ryggen til det høye bygget, uten ro i kroppen, også uten den stikkende redselen han kjenner nå. Det er lenge siden, fortrengt, han orker ikke å tenke på det, skjønner ikke egentlig hvorfor han er redd nå. Det er en unødvendig angst, men han rår ikke over den, hjertet bryr seg ikke, det hamrer fortere, kaver ham opp, lager et brusende lyder i ørene hans.

Det var like kaldt i luften den dagen i fortiden, men det var Even ikke i stand til å ta inn over seg, selv om han var naken og barbeint i skoene, kun med et visakort i hånden. Nattmat på mækkern. Det virket som en god idé. Å bare stikke rett ut, uten klær, uten alle konvensjonelle begrensninger. Det føltes naturlig, som en forlengelse av den intense følelsen av å være fri, av å oppleve noe altoppslukende ekte og vakkert. Som om det gikk an å ta med seg det han nettopp hadde opplevd sammen med Isak ut i den iskalde vinternatten, uten å pakke det inn, som om det var nødvendig. 

Even puster dypt et par ganger, prøver å finne en flik av angsten som trekker ham opp, den flyr rundt i ham, truer med å eskalere. Han trenger noe å gripe den i, noe å dra i for å vise seg selv at den ikke er farlig, at han ikke trenger å være redd. Isak. Han ser for seg Isak, den gangen, Isak med skinnsekk på ryggen, den burgunderrøde capsen på hodet. 

Det er ikke så lenge siden, men det føles som i en annen tidsregning. På mange måter var det i et annet liv. Det var før Isak. Før Even aksepterte at å være diagnostisert som bipolar ikke bare er ord i et skjema, men noe som påvirker livet hans, noe som er er med på å dra i formen på fremtiden hans. Noe han må ta hensyn til, omfavne som en del av seg selv. Han forsto det først da Isak ikke forsvant, da han ble værende der, midt i livet hans, selv om alt var i ferd med å gå rett til helvete. Isak var der, med sterke, trygge armer som holdt rundt ham, med åpne øyne som selv kunne se hvor jævlig det var alt sammen. Isak lukket ikke øynene, han sto rolig, løp ikke vekk. Det var lett å se at han var redd, like redd som Even var selv. Men han var der. Det var første gang Even forsto at det kunne være verdt smerten likevel.

Det som rasper i magen nå, er det imaginære møtet med den yngre versjonen av ham selv. Han ser seg selv stå der, i desembernatten. Even 19 år, oppstemt, glad, forelsket, høy på kjærlighet, med tusen tanker som danser i hodet, ord som fosser frem, idéer, tankerekker som skifter i eskalerende tempo. Naken. Manisk. Even 19 år, som tror han eier verden akkurat nå. Even 19 år, som snart skal tenke at han ødelegger alle han tar i, skremmer, sjokkerer dem. Sårer de menneskene han elsker mest. Even 19 år, som snart skal tro at ingen kan elske ham, at han ikke burde være en belastning for dem, at han burde skjønne at ingen orker å ha ham nær seg. Faen så gjerne Even skulle ønske at han kunne holdt rundt den yngre versjonen av seg selv, stått stille med ham i armene og fortalt ham at det ikke er sant. At det finnes noen som forstår ham, om han bare tar sjansen på å slippe ham inn. At det kommer til å bli bedre. Verre også, noen ganger, men i all hovedsak bedre. I all hovedsak bra.

Even svelger, gnir hånden over ansiktet, legger håndflaten over munnen, kniper kinnene sammen. «Fortiden din er en del av den du er. Den har gjort deg til den du er. Og du er awesome.» Han hører Isaks ord, har hørt dem hundrevis av ganger i løpet av de siste seks årene. Smiler litt for seg selv, bestemmer seg for å handle inn til Isaks favorittdessert på veien hjem. Sjokoladefondant. Aldri feil. Selv om de har matkasse denne uken. En liten ekstra greie til Isak, en måte å stille den plutselige trangen han kjenner, ønsket om å vise Isak hvor mye han betyr, hvor viktig han er. Faen at han glemte mobilen akkurat i dag, han skulle gjerne tatt et bilde og sendt Isak. «Se hvor jeg føkkings er nå! Jeg smiler og har klær på!» Plaza-selfie. Galgenhumor. Det har fått dem gjennom mye som ellers kunne vokst seg uhåndterlig.

«Du er ikke alene, Even». Isaks ord igjen. Et stort fuck you til det eneste Even trodde han visste om seg selv. Myke ord han trenger i hodet til de dagene hvor han ikke klarer å forstå det, de dagene det er umulig å skjønne at han er verdt noe, at han er en person som Isak kan elske. Det er jo ikke over, Even blir ikke frisk. Han har vært manisk, han kommer til å bli det igjen, men det er sjelden, og ofte klarer han å unngå det, se tegnene, bremse tempoet, snu tankene en annen vei. Depresjonene er noen ganger så fortvilet dype, så mørke at Even ikke er tilstede mer, han forandres, skremmer Isak. Han skremmer ikke seg selv når han er så dårlig, da er han langt forbi det punktet, har mistet evnen til å se seg selv utenfra. Så langt nede i det svarte at han ikke føler noe annet enn seg selv, sin egen smerte, utilstrekkelighet, verdiløshet. Noen ganger på det stedet hvor det føles som en løsning å la alle andre få slippe den byrden han tror at han er. Andre ganger, heldigvis de fleste, er det et gråere sted enn dette, en tåke han selv også vet at kommer til å lette, noe han må stå i, gå gjennom, det er et glimt av lys et sted, han må bare finne det. Orke å strekke seg etter det. Og Isak er der. Han er ikke alene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for de fine ordene på første kapittel, det føles så godt at at dere tar i mot denne lille historien med åpne armer. Uten lesere og kommentarer hadde det ikke vært gøy å skrive, så jeg er uendelig takknemlig for alle som gir meg et lite ord eller et hjerte.
> 
> Og som alltid, takk til Evakyaki og Pagnilagni for betalesing <3


	3. Er du dæææænsk?

Han ser på dørene, det er som de oppfordrer ham til å gå inn. Even stopper rett innenfor døråpningen, lar blikket sveipe over inngangspartiet, ser etter noen fra digiKunst. Leander? Heidi? Det er tomt der, ingen står ventende på gulvet. Even krysser lobbyen, går bort til de små salongene ved siden av den store, prangende trappen. De geometriske mønstrene i gulvet er beroligende, som om kaoset under føttene hans er mindre når det er rammet inn i rette vinkler og sterke kontraster. Han finner ingen han kjenner, det sitter kun et par asiatiske turister i den ene sofaen, noen damer i førtiårsalderen i salongen nærmest trappen. 

Even går mot resepsjonen, vil spørre hvor møterommet er. Flashbacket til forrige gang kommer uventet på ham, bildene slår mot netthinnen i det den mørkhårede resepsjonisten ser opp fra skjermen sin, møter blikket hans.

_ «Dette er min kærest, er han ikke kækk? How do you say? Beautiful! Isn't this man beautiful?» _

Han klarer så vidt å holde tilbake spørsmålet som presser seg frem, som han har lyst til å si med et stort smil, et flir. Døyve det litt ubehagelige med ironisk distanse,  _ «Er du dæænsk? Er du det? Dæænsk?»  _ Even kremter, smiler bredt til henne, kjenner selv at øynene glimter. «Du er en sykt stor flørt!» pleier Isak å mobbe med, og det stemmer jo. Han må alltid flørte litt, det kommer av seg selv. Det har gitt ham mange ekstra tjenester, kopper med gratis kaffe, alle hvitevarene med på kjøpet da de kjøpte leilighet i fjor.  Det er en balansegang, han har vaklet noen ganger, av og til gjort Isak sur. Men Even vet at det har vokst på Isak, at han er trygg. Han vet at Isak elsker stoltheten han føler av å vite at det er hans kjæreste som får jenter og gutter i alle aldre til å mykne i blikket, smile forlegent, prøve å gjøre noe, hva som helst, for å få Even til å smile til dem igjen. En stolthet Isak kan koste på seg når de mykeste smilene, de største funklene, de vareste berøringene, de er bare hans, alle sammen.

«Kan jag hjälpa dig med någonting?» Hun er ikke dansk, ikke denne gangen. Hun har mørkt, halvlangt hår, briller med kraftige rammer, mørkeblå uniform, hvit bluse. Even ser på det lille navneskiltet på brystet hennes, smiler mens han spør.  
«Hei Åsa! Jeg ser etter noen fra digiKunst. Vet du hvor jeg finner dem?» Åsa sveiper over skjermen, ser opp på Even «DigiKunst? Jag kan inte hitta...åå. DigiKunst. Nej, men dom är ju i skybaren!» Hun smiler plutselig enda bredere, ser nøye på Even, det ser ut som hun har lyst til å si noe mer. Det føles godt, hun feier vekk de litt pinlige bildene fra forrige gang ved resepsjonsdisken. Hun rekker ham et nøkkelkort, «Ta det här för säkerhets skull, om dom inte skulle höra dig. Dom sitter nog där uppe.» Even strekker ut hånden i impuls, legger den kort på armen hennes. «Takk, Åsa! Du har et nydelig smil, vet du det? Hej då!» Han holder blikket hennes et øyeblikk før han snur seg, hun ser glad ut, med en varm rødme som sprer seg i kinnene. En gammel sangstrofe fra en Disneyfilm hopper frem fra glemselen, synger lystig i Even mens han krysser lobbyen på leting etter heisen.   
_ «Det er litt å ta inn, det vet vel jeg, når det står en halvgud foran deg, så hva kan jeg si, det var så lite, jeg er en vanlig, halv-uvanlig fyr, didididididi så lite...» _

Glassheisen som går langs den ytre fasaden av hotellet er stengt for reparasjon, det sto et lite oppslag på resepsjonsdisken. Even følger Åsas anvisning, går mot den lille gangen til høyre for resepsjonen, trykker på knappen for å ta heisen opp. Det er først når han kjenner hvor dypt han trekker pusten, at han forstår at han er lettet. Glad for at glassheisen ikke er et alternativ. Det er ikke så ofte livet har bilder som kunne konkurrert med en episk kjærlighetsfilm, men den grufulle, deilige dagen på Plaza hadde noen sånne. Isak og Even, sammen i glassheisen, i første steg av en langsom reise oppover, mot det punktet hvor alt skulle sprekke og så synke. Det er ikke en tur Even har lyst til å gjenoppleve aleine.

Den mer vanlige, lukkede heisen er et nøytralt alternativ, den tar Even til 33. etasje, minnefritt og effektivt. Gangen er fliselagt og steril, det minner mer om en svømmehall enn et av Oslos bedre hoteller. Even har ikke vært akkurat her før. Forrige gang på Plaza var Isak bare 17 og de ville ikke fått servering i baren. Uansett var det suiten de var giret på den gangen. Den føkkings suiten, med alt den lovet, lokket og innebar. Da forlot de heisen i etasjen under der Even står nå, fnisende, kyssende, litt forlegne, hender flettet i hverandre, Isak med skolesekken på ryggen, begge lykkelige, uvitende om hvor fort alt skulle være ødelagt. Føles ødelagt. Nordpolsuiten, eller hva den nå het, var det kanskje Polarsuiten, med skinnet til en flådd isbjørn på veggen og utsikt langt ut over Oslofjorden. Minnet gnager, plager, det er en svulstig, storslått eim av galskap over den kvelden, han vet at det har skjedd, men det er som om han ikke vil vedkjenne seg det. At det kunne gå så langt, bli så dumt. Det er en dag det ikke frister å oppsøke, hverken i tankene eller hjertet. En episode, bevis på at han ikke var noe å satse på, ikke egentlig. Ikke før Isak.

Døren til skybaren er i enden av gangen. Den er lukket, det vesle skiltet på veggen forteller ham at baren først åpner klokken 18. Even lener seg frem, kikker usikkert gjennom glasset i den stengte døren, ser om noen av kontaktpersonene fra digiKunst er å finne. Det eneste han ser er den hvite resepsjonsdisken, med en skulptur stående ved siden av. Rommet er tomt, lyset er avslått. Det er tydelig stengt. Åsa i resepsjonen sa jo skybaren, men hun virket litt forvirret, som om hun ikke helt visste om møtet. Hun hadde vel rett likevel, de sitter vel sikkert oppe da? Even kjenner kjapt i lommen etter mobilen, har lyst til å sjekke klokken, vil helst ringe Jesper for å spørre hva avtalen egentlig var. Han mumler et «faen, ja» når han kommer på igjen at mobilen ligger hjemme. Han svetter i parkasen, drar glidelåsen ned og åpner jakken. Med papprøret i den ene hånden holder han nøkkelkortet mot den svarte scanneren på veggen ved siden av døren. Han hører et lite klikk og prøver døren, sjekker om den er låst. Den er åpen. Even går inn i den tomme resepsjonen. Han går langsomt bort til trappen, blir stående et øyeblikk for å lytte. Han trenger en stemme, en lyd, noe som sier at det er noen oppe, at han ikke har låst seg inn i en tom bar han strengt tatt ikke har noen rett til å være i før åpningstid. Det er helt stille. Even går usikkert opp trappen, blir stående ved det øverste trinnet. Han ser seg rundt, skaffer seg et overblikk over rommet foran seg, ser etter Heidi eller Leander, eller hvem som helst fra digiKunst. Ingen av dem er der. Baren er stengt, det er mørkt og helt stille i rommet. Det er en så forlatt atmosfære at Even ikke legger merke til at det faktisk sitter noen i det brede vindusetet innerst i rommet. Han fryser til et øyeblikk når han ser at det ikke er en utålmodig ventende representant fra kunden deres. Det er Isak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for at dere er med på turen, alle dere fine som har funnet historien og leser, kommenterer og hjerter. Det betyr mye, men det vet jeg at dere vet. Det betyr faktisk kanskje ekstra mye i dette såre, rare landskapet Even er i her, så jeg er rørt og glad over de fine ordene jeg har fått <3
> 
> Det er et lite dryss av meta her, kanskje, en liten honnør til en hyggelig svenske <3


	4. Men hva feirer vi?

Isak har headset på, sitter på den myke sitteputen i vinduskarmen, ryggen lent mot en av de store blå og gyldne putene som står langs hele vinduet. Han har trukket det ene beinet opp i setet, skoen dingler så vidt ut ved kanten av puten. Han har et marineblått skjerf viklet om halsen, det er laget av lammeull og silkemyk australsk kasjmir, fairtrade og dyresnill, det vet Even, for skjerfet var valentinesgaven hans til Isak. Ikke at de feirer valentines, ikke egentlig, men det blir likevel alltid noe ekstra den dagen. Den mørkeblå fargen får Isaks grønne øyne til å skinne, komplementerer det mørkeblonde håret hans. Isak ser ut av vinduet, ut på Oslofjorden. Det er som å se ned på en landskapsmodell, de tårner høyt over verden der nede. Han nikker svakt med hodet, i takt med musikken sin, i hendene holder han en sammenbrettet, hvit papirbit, vrir den rundt i fingrene. Even hører så vidt en svak summing, han kan se at Isak rykker litt til, graver med hånden i kommen, tar frem mobilen. Han ser kort på skjermen, drar headsettet ut av ørene, svarer på anropet. «Hei!» Stemmen hans er glad, forventningsfull. «Fett. Ok. Fem minutter siden? Takk!» Han tar mobilen fra øret og snur seg mot trappeoppgangen samtidig, store, søkende øyne, allerede et lite smil på leppene.

Even skjønner ikke helt hvorfor Isak sitter her, han må motstå den første impulsen han kjenner, ønsket om å snu seg fort, gå ned trappen med papprøret sitt i hånden, ikke la Isak se at han er her. Det er en irrasjonell tanke, han har ingen grunn til å skjule seg for Isak. Han er forvirret nå, men han stoler på kjæresten sin, han er ikke redd for at Isak går bak ryggen hans. De har hatt et par krangler om flørting, for årevis siden, men stort sett har det vært Evens flørting som var tema da. De gangene Evens flørting gikk litt lengre enn Isak var komfortabel med. Even merker det ikke alltid, han er en klemmer, alltid en hånd på noens arm eller skulder, umulig å bare stå der uten å lukke avstanden. Det er vanskelig for ham å vurdere når smilene og berøringene han får tilbake er blitt for store, for nære. Noen ganger har andre oppdaget mer i Evens smil og klemmer enn det som var der, et par ganger har det endt med pinlige scener og sur stemning med Isak etterpå. For Isak flørter ikke. Han er totalt uinteressert i å oppleve den spenningen med noen andre enn Even. Likevel føler Even et blaff av usikkerhet nå, ubehag. Det er ingen grunn til at Isak skal sitte i skybaren på Plaza klokken fire om ettermiddagen på en torsdag. På denne tiden pleier han å være på jobb, sittende på en lab på universitetet, med en times tid igjen før han kan gå hjem til Even, som venter med middagen halvveis klar. Samtidig, et ørlite korn av tvil, en liten klo som pirker bak brystbeinet et sted. Om Isak skulle møte noen, om han hadde en hemmelig date som Even ikke skulle vite om. Da ville jo dette vært det perfekte stedet. Den ene baren i Oslo by som Even aldri ville komme til å oppsøke, et sted med så sammensatte og forvirrende minner at Isak kunne vært trygg, hatt hemmeligheten sin i fred. Så snart tanken er tenkt, finnes den. Den er ulogisk, består utelukkende av bristende resonnement. Men den blafrer til, lager et bilde i Even, får ham til å snu seg mot trappen, mot den personen han halvveis forventer at skal stå der. En ukjent noen som er her for å treffe hans Isak.

Isaks glade stemme treffer ham i bevegelsen, ordene når hjernen hans samtidig som han stopper og fester blikket på skulpturen i gangen der nede.   
«Hei! Eh, nei, jeg mener, skal du levere noe?» Det han halvveis roper er like forvirrende som kjensgjerningen at Isak faktisk er her. Even ser på papprøret, snur seg, hever hånden mot Isak, svarer litt tafatt, «Halla. Hva... hvorfor er du her?»

Isak smiler, reiser seg.   
«Jeg venter på noen!»   
«Ja? På hvem?»   
«En dude som skal levere noen plakatgreier. Kommer fra et lite firma på Løkka, vet ikke om det er noe seriøst egentlig, jeg har venta i en evighet. De skulle sende en fyr på sykkel, sa de.» 

Han flirer, smiler bredt mens han kaster ut en flom av ord som Even ikke helt får tak i. Det er en slags spøk, en greie, men det er for uventet og absurd til at han lar seg flyte med. Han er jo her for å levere noe til en kunde. Det kan i alle fall ikke være en spøk, både kunden og oppdraget eksisterer, så mye oversikt har han. «Ok. Det er sånn planlagt sammentreff-greie? Haha, liksom, Even er jo på Plaza for å levere noe, så da stikker jeg inn i skybaren og overrasker ham? Hvordan visste du at jeg skulle hit, da?» Evens stemme er lattermild, men han føler seg i grunn tafatt, litt lost, midt på gulvet i en stengt bar, med vinterjakke og en sammenrullet leveranse i hånden. 

«Nei, men du. Even min.» Isak har krysset gulvet, han står tett ved ham, omkranser ansiktet hans med hendene, kysser ham mykt på munnen. «Det ble ikke helt som planlagt. Trodde det var åpent her, jeg. Skulle liksom sitte i baren og være sånn fremmed fyr som sjekket opp den hotte mannen som kom for å levere noe. Roleplay, liksom.» Isak smiler så bredt at det former seg små lattertårer i krokene på øynene hans, han stikker hendene inn under jakken til Even, trekker ham inn mot seg, holder ham. Even løfter hånden med papprullen igjen, rister på den. «Ja, men jeg skal jo levere noe. Til digiKunst.» «Serr, Even? Du skal jo ikke det!» «Er det bare kødd? Har du avtalt med Jesper og Malin? Isak!» Even går et par skritt tilbake, tar plastlokket ut av rullen, trekker forsiktig frem det sammenrullede arket som ligger inni. «Nei, fy faen. Dere er jo.. herregud!» Nå bobler latteren frem i Even også, han holder plakaten frem mot Isak. Det er en kjapp, men kjærlig photoshopping, en hvit enhjørning med en flagrende, regnbuefarget man og Evens smilende ansikt, en muskuløs, solbrun bodybuilder med Isaks hode sittende overskrevs på ryggen. Overdimensjonerte regnbuefargede ereksjoner med glitterfontener på begge to. Over dem skinner to soler, med Jesper og Malins glisende fjes i midten.

Isak tar Even i hånden, leier ham bort til setet i vinduskarmen. Dytter ham ned, med ryggen mot siden på karmen, mens han drysser kyss over pannen, nesen, munnen hans. Even ser overrasket ut, forvirret, men han smiler, det store smilet som lager bølger og dragsug i Isaks mellomgulv. Isak roter i sekken sin, Even hever øyenbrynene og ler når Isak drar frem en regnbuestripet champagneflaske og to høye, slanke glass med stett. «Hva skjer her? Regnbue-cava?» Han tar i mot flasken fra Isak, vrir den i hånden for å kunne lese etiketten. «True Colours!» Isak ler litt tilbake, «Ja, pleier man ikke å ha det når man skal feire, da? Musserende?» Han nikker bakover med hodet, i retning trappen Even nettopp sto i. «Jeg ble redda av hun dama i resepsjonen. Hadde jo tenkt å kjøpe noe til oss i baren, ikke sant. Så jeg ble litt stressa når hun sa det var stengt. Men, hun hadde sparkling wine i veska, hun. Eller en flaska bubbel, kalte hun det. Litt digg bonus at det var en så gay flaske, da!» Even lirker korken ut av den gullfolierte flaskehalsen, åpner flasken med et høflig plopp, heller gyllen vin i glassene som Isak holder frem. Han er forvirret, det er mye som ikke henger helt sammen her. Hva var vitsen med å lure ham til å komme hit for å levere en fake leveranse? Hvorfor sitter Isak i en stengt bar og byr på lånt musserende? «Men. Hva feirer vi, egentlig?» Spørsmålet henger mellom dem mens de klinker glassene sammen og smaker på den perlende drikken. De rynker litt skeptisk på nesen begge to, fniser til hverandre, men drikker en slurk til.   
«Herregud, Isak. Hun hadde peiling på bobler da, Åsa! Den er dritgod, jo! Der ser du, cava må være tørr, ikke sånn halvsøte greier som Eskild alltid gir oss.»   
«Det er jeg som har fiksa den jo! Det er jeg som bør få cred!» 

De ler, hever glassene, drikker litt mer, nyter de herlige små boblene av felles latter, av å være her på akkurat samme sted. Ingen av dem trenger å si det, begge to vet at akkurat nå er de ikke bare her, i en mørk bar høyt over Oslo, de er også i en vinduskarm på et gutterom, midt i det øyeblikket hvor alt sammen begynte. I det sekundet hvor pusten glapp, lyden forsvant og alt som banket i brystkassen hvisket «Dette. Dette er noe. Føler han det også?». Sekundet hvor begge opplevde det samme, men ingen av dem kunne dele det. Ennå.

«Keen på å ta inn på en føkkings suite, bby?» Isak holder blikket hans i sitt mens han spør. Even ser overrasket, litt sjokkert på ham. Var ikke forberedt på et sånt spørsmål nå. Hadde vel egentlig trodd at det var ord ingen av dem ville si igjen noensinne. Responsen hans er uelegant, snubler mot den brusende cavaen.   
«Serr Isak. Du kødder nå?» Isak tar vinglasset fra Even, stryker hånden hans med fingertuppene i bevegelsen, svarer stille, med smil i stemmen, «Nei. Jeg kødder ikke. Bli med da, kjæresten min.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg har ikke fått svart på alle de nydelige kommentarene deres, grunnen er at jeg er på ei litta reise akkurat nå, faktisk poster jeg dette Plaza-kapittelet fra... ja, nettopp, Plaza. Det føles rundt og godt og veldig harmonisk. 
> 
> Jeg merker at det betyr mye for meg at dere liker denne historien, setter veldig stor pris på kommentarene fra dere - tusen takk, hver og en!


	5. Keen på å imponere

«Hva koster denne suiten egentlig?»

Even står ved vinduet, rak i ryggen, ser ut over lysene fra hus og gater i Oslo by. Han har på seg en hvit frottémorgenkåpe med hotellets logo brodert på brystet, snoren er løst knyttet i livet. Håret er vått, gredd bakover, han ser ut som en filmstjerne fra Marilyn Monroes tid. Isak kommer ut fra badet, han har slått et badehåndkle om livet, konturene av baken hans og de sterke lårene er tydelige gjennom den myke, tykke frottéen. Even ser refleksjonen hans i det mørke vinduet. De brede skuldrene, six-packen, de muskuløse overarmene, han er større enn han var som 17-åring, det er mer av Isak nå. Samtidig er han akkurat den samme gutten som Even forelsket seg i, de myke krøllene som legger seg i pannen, krøller seg i nakken, ved ørene. De grønne øynene som blir svarte som bek når han ser på Even. Den lille kurven i overleppen, tungespissen som fukter leppene, den søteste lille åpningen mellom fortennene. Gropen i haken som akkurat er stor nok til tuppen av Evens tommelfinger. Isak stopper litt opp ved spørsmålet, hever begge øyenbrynene. «Burde ikke du egentlig vite det, Even?»

Luften står stille et sekund. Isak vet ikke om han burde sagt det. Dette er den ene tingen de aldri egentlig snakker om. De har lagt et lokk over den kvelden, stille vært enige om at det ikke er noe å snakke mer om. Isak vet det meste uansett. Han vet at Even var i en fase med eskalerende mani, at det som gjorde ham så oppstemt og glad egentlig bare gjorde det verre. Forelskelsen, alle de intense timene sammen, det bidro til sinnsstemningen som endte utendørs i vinternatten. Isak vet det, men han skjønner det ikke fullt ut, han har ikke opplevd det. Kan ikke helt ta inn over seg hvordan det er når man ikke kan stole på at det er sant, at man faktisk har det så fantastisk som man opplever det. For hvordan føles det når verden er lysende, strålende, men likevel helt uviktig, bare et sted som eksisterer som et bakteppe for det man tenker og vil? Hvordan er det når man kjenner at man er sterk, uovervinnelig, kreativ, på vei oppover mot toppen av det man vil oppnå? Når livet er så bra, på bristepunktet mot å være nesten for bra? Når man har truffet noen som skjønner, noen som får en til å føle seg ekte, fri, som får de nedbrytende tankene til å roe seg, noen som lar de vidunderlige impulsive innfallene få løpe og hoppe fritt? Hvordan føles det når alt det raser sammen og du plutselig ikke vet hva som var sant, hva som stemmer?

Even gjorde Isak urolig den kvelden, det var noe som ikke stemte, noe Isak ikke klarte å henge med på. Væremåten, den hektiske praten, tankerekkene det ikke gikk an å følge. Han ble redd da Even gikk ut på gaten uten klær, fullstendig bortreist fra all normal tankegang. Redd fordi han ikke så Even den uovervinnelige, som ikke trengte regler eller selvkorreksjon. Isak så sårbarheten og skjørheten, og selv om han ikke hadde de rette ordene ennå, så vet han nå at han allerede var redd for å miste ham. At han allerede visste at Even var uendelig verdifull for ham.

Han blir fremdeles redd, men ikke for at Even skal tro at han er alene om det. Even har vært manisk flere ganger. Det skremmer ikke Isak på samme måte nå, men det gjør ham trist, alltid enormt vemodig. Even er ikke farlig når han er manisk, ikke for seg selv, ikke for andre. Om noe, er han overdrevet kjærlig, omsorgsfull til det absurde, full i energi som han overøser Isak, vennene deres, familien, nye bekjentskaper med. Alle begrensninger er slått av da, visakortet er utømmelig, Even beveger seg på siden av, over, alt det konvensjonelle og hemmende som livet ellers er styrt av. Han er utmattende, uforståelig, noen ganger gjør han Isak fortvilet. Redd for hva han kan finne på, redd for at andre ikke forstår, redd for at Even blir såret, mindre i andres øyne. Det er noe de må gjennom, og for Isak er det vondt hver gang. For Even kommer smerten først etterpå.

Even snur seg ikke mot Isak, han fortsetter å se ut av det høye vinduet. Isak kommer opp bak ham, legger armene rundt ham, de store overarmene hans ligger over Evens spinklere armer. Even legger hendene over Isaks hender, de lager en knute på Evens bryst.

«Du har aldri spurt, Isak.» Isak klemmer armene tettere rundt Even, legger haken på skulderen hans. De deler vidsynet over Oslo, alle de små lyspunktene som tilsammen utgjør stedet deres, hjemme. «Jeg lånte pappas kredittkort. Stjal det, da. Egentlig. Var veldig keen på å imponere en søt gutt jeg var blitt kjent med.» De står i stillhet en stund, den behagelige stillheten til to som kjenner hverandre. Isak bryter stillheten, graver haken ned i det myke punktet over Evens kravebein, latter i stemmen «Jeg brukte mitt eget kort. Urutinert. N00b.» Even løfter Isaks hender til munnen, kysser dem, myke kyss med bløte lepper. «Var det jeg som var den søte gutten, eller?» Isak hvisker i Evens øre, leppene er borti øret mens han uttaler ordene, han lar tungespissen følge kanten på den harde brusken, suger øreflippen lett inn mellom leppene. Even vrir på seg, drar Isak etter armen, roterer dem slik at de står bryst mot bryst, ser på hverandre. Isak legger hendene på Evens bryst, de åpne håndflatene ligger mot den glatte huden på brystkassen. Han kjenner den lette vibrasjonen fra hjerteslagene i håndflaten sin. «Du er den eneste søte gutten jeg har prøvd å imponere, ass.» Even gnir nesen sin mot Isaks nese, kysser ham mykt, legger pannen sin mot Isaks panne. «Imponerte deg kanskje i meste laget da, kunne ha roet ned med det.» Det er spøkefullt, men alvoret ligger under. Det forsvinner ikke. Isak kysser Even tilbake, han er ikke like myk, han har krav i kysset, stønner når Even åpner munnen og møter ham med sin egen tunge. Hendene på Evens bryst glir ned langs sidene av overkroppen hans, slanger seg rundt ham, stryker den nakne kroppen under det tykke stoffet i morgenkåpen. «Du kunne ha droppet den nattmaten. Ellers var det jævlig imponerende. Det funka.» Isak hvisker ordene mellom kyss og små bitt. «Jeg har ønsket så mange ganger at den kvelden aldri hadde skjedd. At det aldri hadde skjedd på den måten.» Even har senket hodet, bøyd seg ut av kyssene deres, stemmen er liten, var. Isak svarer uten ord, søker Evens munn med sin, ørsmå myke streif av nesen hans, kinnet hans, leppene hans mot ansiktet til Even.

Når Even lukker øynene føler han det så tydelig at Isak like godt kunne ha ropt det ut i rommet. Også den kvelden er en del av oss, av det vi har sammen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for kommentarene, dere gir meg så mye fine ord og sparker meg videre i skrivingen. Akkurat nå er jeg i Oslo, vandrer i Isaks og Evens gater og ser på byen deres, føler dem litt i brystet og hodet. Det er fint ❤️ Og gir inspirasjon, akkurat som tilbakemeldingen fra dere. Tusen takk for at dere tar sånn imot meg!
> 
> Og til dere som jeg har truffet, som har kommet bort til meg og sagt at det jeg skriver betyr noe for dere - det er viktigere for meg enn jeg klarer å beskrive ❤️


	6. Trenger ikke ord

De ligger i det hvite, nyvaskede hotellsengetøyet. Lakenet har halvsirkelformede krøller mot midten av madrassen, der kroppene deres har vridd seg mot det stivede bomullsstoffet. Even presser bakhodet mot puten, han trekker luften hektisk inn i små hikst, slipper den støtvis ut igjen. Øynene hans er lukket, den ene hånden klorer seg fast i det krøllete lakenet, prøver å skaffe seg en stødig motvekt til den svevende, nesten bedøvende følelsen av intens nytelse som brer seg utover i kroppen hans. Den andre hånden er flettet inn i Isaks hånd, Even stemmer seg mot den, kjenner at den sterke kraften i Isaks arm trykker tilbake, er fjellet hans, sikkerheten han trenger for å gi slipp på kontroll og begrensninger. Isak sitter på knærne mellom Evens bein, fremoverbøyd, med en hånd på den myke, sårbare huden like over Evens hoftekam. Leppene hans er så vidt borti de grove, blonde hårene nederst på Evens mage, munnen og tungen hans omslutter Even i et varmt, mykt press, han flytter seg oppover og nedover i en fast, rytmisk bevegelse. Han merker hvordan Evens bevegelser endrer seg, hører på pusten og de små ordene han mumler at han er i nærheten av det punktet hvor han bare sanser, nyter, hvor han ikke kan holde noe tilbake lengre. Isak flytter hånden sin fra Evens hofte, legger tommelen og pekefingeren like under sine egne lepper, presser hardt rundt roten mens han trekker seg fri, plasserer små kyss, hvisker til Even. «Vent litt da, vent litt, Even.»

Det er den samme lidenskapen, det samme andpustne begjæret, den samme kjærligheten som første gang. Det er ingen ro over det, de er like sultne på hverandre, like utålmodige etter å kjenne hud, kropp, kyss, hender. De har det like brått med å få den andre naken, med å rive og dra i den andres klær. Men det har modnet, vokst til noe større, med en sikkerhet og trygghet som ikke var der før. Det som den gangen var usikre bevegelser, redsel for å våge for mye, gå for langt, konstant leting etter et tegn på om det er greit, om det er godt, _gjør jeg deg vondt nå?_ , det har vokst til en sitrende spenning, en forventningsfull visshet om hva den andre liker, om hva de selv vil.

Nå drar Even Isak opp til seg, holder ham, stryker den myke huden hans, legger hånden på den muskuløst kurvede rumpen hans, kjenner smaken og lukten av seg selv på Isaks lepper, i kysset deres. De velter hverandre rundt i sengen, Even legger hendene rundt Isaks ansikt, bøyer seg ned og kysser ham igjen, tungene deres stryker mot hverandre, kjærtegner den andre, Evens hånd glir ned mellom dem, griper rundt Isak, holder ham i et fast grep, gnir opp og ned langs lengden, lar tommelen sirkle over det myke hodet, drar med seg de salte dråpene nedover, trykker roterende mot punktet ved roten av forhuden. Isak legger hodet bakover i puten, gisper, lar neglene rispe over Evens rygg, hvisker andpustne ord ut i rommet.

Det er en kontrast til forrige gang på Plaza, til den første gangens følelse av å flytte på grenser, av å gjøre noe nytt, uten å vite hvordan. Den grønne tuben med glidemiddel, kantete, fremmed. Remsen med kondomer, gullfarget plast, like wearing nothing. Usikkerheten. Vil han også? Forventningen som ligger i apotekposen. Han vet at vi ikke må? Den lille lettelsen da han trykket seg såvidt mot hånden, ordløs bekreftelse. Kald, klinisk gelé. Kanten av smerte som var synlig i øynene hans, tydelig i hvordan kroppen spente seg, hvordan pusten stoppet opp, for brått, for fort, for nytt. Likevel et ja, et hvisk ut i rommet «Nei, fortsett, det går bra, fortsett.» Den avsindige følelsen, de er på hver sin side av dette nye universet, men fornemmer og sanser det samme. De søker hverandre, kan ikke komme nær nok den andre. Intenst press, smerte, nytelse som fremdeles er såvidt på den feile siden av vondt, klønete fomling. Allerede over før den første forlegenheten forsvinner, før de finner takten sin, før de slutter å tenke og begynner å føle det. Likevel fantastisk. Vi to, bare oss to.

Nå er det ingen usikkerhet lengre, ingen forlegenhet, men fremdeles sitrende spenning. Det er en selvsagthet i de kjærlige bevegelsene. Even som dypper fingrene i den blanke glidekremen, varmer den noen øyeblikk i hånden, som kysser Isak, skubber munnen hans åpen med sin egen munn, slikker mot leppene og tungen hans, Isak som løfter beinet, setter en fotsåle i madrassen, aker seg frem mot Evens hånd, Evens fingre, myke, sirklende, han kysser Isak igjen, tungen er myk i munnen hans, han lar en finger gli inn i ham, bøyer den og presser rytmisk mot den runde formen han kjenner mot fingertuppen. Isak løfter seg mot Even, øker trykket mot punktet ved Evens finger, stønner av følelsen som brer seg utover.

De kjenner hverandre, trenger ikke ord. Kan hverandres tegn og lyder. Men det er mer, kjærligheten deres, den lar dem bevege seg samstemt, som en enhet. De lukkede øynene, hånden som klemmer mykt om håndleddet, bevrende øyelokk, den blottstilte, sårbare halsen når hodet legges bakover, når den siste anspentheten slipper taket og han gir seg over til dette som skjer. De opplever det sammen, det intense, varme presset som omslutter Even, sukket som går gjennom Isak når musklene slipper pusten og jobber med dem, slipper Even til. Beina hans som omslutter Evens kropp, de åndeløse små ordene «du har meg, ta meg, ha meg». Den sprer seg gjennom dem, glitrende, vakker, tar over for alt annet i dem - følelsen av å være tilstede, akkurat her, de to sammen. Impulsene vinner over ønsket om å la det vare lengst mulig, uendelig. Isak tar Evens hånd, fører den ned mellom dem. Presser hånden mot seg selv, rundt den harde, sterke lengden som gnis mot Evens mage for hver gang han slår kroppen sin mot Isak. Følelsen av Isak i håndflaten, lydene hans mot øret, vissheten om at det er like før Isak kommer over magen og brystet hans, det er mer enn Even kan makte å holde. Det er perfeksjonert mellom dem og likevel er det like nytt hver gang. Like føkkings fantastisk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg har vært litt usikker på denne historien, den er ganske langt både fra Haukeland og hytteturer ved fjorden. Da er det en ekstra stor glede å se at dere er noen som liker den. Det er håpløst uten dere, men det tror jeg dere vet ❤️


	7. Ingenting som før lengre

Isak fomler ikke egentlig, han har øvd på bevegelsen mange nok ganger til at den glir, den er flytende og uten hakk. Han har ingen eske, det ville vært for klumpete og umulig å ha i lommen på jeansene. En liten gjennomsiktig zip-lock-pose ville bare invitert til vitser om partydop og røyking. Og Isak vil ikke ha spøk og sarkasme akkurat nå, dette er for alvorlig, det betyr for mye. Han har brukt morens faste triks, og tatt et hvitt kaffefilter, samme greie som Even gjør når han har lyst til å droodle noe, men ikke finner et skikkelig ark i farten. Isak bøyer seg til siden, bruker en hånd til å fiske frem det sammenbrettede filterpapiret fra baklommen på jeansen som ligger på gulvet. Fikler med papiret i fingrene, gjemmer innholdet i hånden mens han lar det stive papiret falle til gulvet. Even følger ikke helt med, han ligger med lukkede øyne, strekker frem armen for at Isak skal komme til ham, legge seg inntil ham. Det vokser noe i Isak, dette er et vendepunkt, selv om det ikke forandrer på noe. Det forandrer likevel på alt. Når de ordene er sagt er ingenting som før lengre.

Han ser på Even, som ligger naken, utstrakt på sengen foran ham. Håret er tørt nå, det er ustylet, mykt, ligger bløtt over pannen hans. Han er vakker. Sterk, sårbar og faen så vakker. Isak kjenner alt ved Even, huden hans, leppene, smaken av ham, den varme, fuktige duften, de gnistrende blå øynene som det går an å drukne i, latteren, alle de hemmelige lydene, små sukk, små rop som kun Isak har hørt, de varme og faste hendene hans, den store omsorgen, de fantastiske innfallene hans. Han kjenner også alt det ødeleggende. Det vidunderlige og kompliserte hodet hans. Tankene. Redselen. Den eskalerende følelsen av å miste kontroll. Vakuumet hvor ingenting betyr noe. Avgrunnen når pendelen har svingt for langt, når Even ikke forstår at de destruktive tankene ikke stemmer med virkeligheten, når han tror at han er en byrde. Det blekeste blå blikket når han famler etter det lille lysblaffet der oppe et sted, ved Isak et sted. Dette er Even, alt dette. Kjæresten hans.

Isak klemmer neven hardt rundt gjenstanden i hånden, han er overrasket over at han er så nervøs. Det bobler i ham, små stikk av tvil, usikkerhet. Ikke på hva han selv vil, men en brå redsel for at Even likevel tenker annerledes enn ham. «Bby.» Isaks stemme er tjukk, han kremter, klarner halsen, får Even til å åpne øynene, overrasket. Han ser på Isak, som sitter i fotenden av sengen, naken, alvorlig. Det vibrerer i mobilen som ligger på gulvet, det er Isaks, han glemmer aldri mobilen hjemme. «Er det noe galt?» Even ser bekymret ut, nikker mot mobilen, «Skal du ikke ta den?». «Nei.» Isak strekker seg, napper opp buksen sin, kaster den over telefonen. «Drit i den.» Even ser fremdeles forvirret ut, setter seg opp i sengen med langsomme, dovne bevegelser. 

Det er annerledes enn Isak hadde sett det for seg, rommet ser ut som i sted, kanskje han også gjør det. Han hadde trodd at selve luften og lyden rundt dem kom til å dirre, at Even kom til å plukke opp stemningen med det samme, at han kom til å forstå. Men Isak skjønner det nå som han sitter her, det er inni ham selv det bevrer og hamrer og gnistrer og bråker så øredøvende at pusten hans ikke virker lengre. Foreløpig er det bare inni ham selv. Foreløpig er de bare to nakne menn som sitter på en hotellseng, Even som er søvnig, forvirret, litt bekymret, Isak som sitter på knærne og kjemper for å holde sirkuset av følelser i magen under kontroll. Noenlunde kontroll. Han svelger igjen, kjenner at ansiktet er alvorligere enn han trodde det skulle være, han klarer ikke å smile, det er for mye på spill nå. En hel tilværelse står og faller på det som skjer nå. 

Evens øyne er glitrende blå, det er de tusen små gnistrende spettene som har trukket ham inn og trukket ham under helt fra første gang han lot seg falle inn i dette blikket og Isak trenger de øynene nå. Han låser blikket sitt i dem, famler i blinde etter Evens hånd, trenger en jording, må kjenne den varme huden hans. Evens lange fingre fletter seg med Isaks, han klemmer hånden hans, demper det høylytte orkesteret som banker og bruser i Isaks ører, roer det akkurat nok til at det lar ham få puste. Puste nok til at Isak får åpnet den knyttede neven, holdt den åpne håndflaten ut mellom dem, hvisket ordene med åndeløs, men fast stemme.  
«Even. Jeg elsker deg. Vil du bli mannen min?» 

Og så, i redsel for at Even ikke forstår, i nervøsitet for at det ikke var klinkende overtydelig klart, legger han til de ordene han har øvd sånn på: «Vil du gifte deg med meg? Even?»

Dette. Akkurat dette.

Dette har Even drømt om, malt frem versjoner av dette øyeblikket helt siden det aller første kysset deres, i et basseng, under vann, for snart sju år siden. Men det har aldri sett akkurat sånn ut. Han har drømt det frem, perfekt, alltid detaljert perfekt, men alltid med seg selv som den aktive, den som tar initiativet. Regissør med en episk og hjerteskjærende romantisk scene. Men helt der inne, i det mørke som ikke skal slippes frem for ofte, vet han at dette, akkurat dette, er sånn det må være. Det er bare sånn han kan stole på det, vite at det er sant. Det kan ikke bli mer perfekt enn dette som skjer nå. At det er Isak som ber om ham, som vil være mannen hans, leve med ham med alt det innebærer. Det feier bort alle usikre tanker, kveler alle små tvil på om han er god nok, om han er bra for Isak. Erstatter det med denne varme følelsen som eksploderer i ham, som brer seg gjennom ham, som får ham til å kjenne gråt og smil og latter samtidig. Det er som om han ikke kan romme det, det er ikke nok plass i ham til alt sammen, til alt Isak betyr for ham, alt han har lyst til å være for Isak. Even drar Isak mot seg, trekker ham opp på fanget sitt. De sitter mage mot mage, bryst mot bryst, kjenner hverandres nakne hud, ser på bekreftelsen i hverandres øyne. Even ser at Isaks vakre grønne blikk er fyllt med blanke tårer, han kjenner sine egne velle frem og bølge over kanten, ned på kinnene, i det han svarer det eneste ordet han har i seg nå. Den lille stavelsen som bærer alt som trengs for at Isaks smil åpner seg, det vakre smilet som glitrer fra øynene hans, og svirler fra Isak til Even i kysset deres.  
«Ja!»

 

Ringen er et enkelt bånd av hvitt gull, med en innfelt stripe som går på langs i midten av ringen. Stripen er fylt med regnbuens farger, rosa, rødt, gyllent, gult, grønt, blått, lilla, fiolett. Isak holder Evens hånd i ro, holder den med tommelen i håndflaten og pekefingeren på oversiden av hånden. Even strekker ut fingrene, lengter etter å kjenne det kalde metallet omslutte ringfingeren. Isaks merke på ham. «Det står noe i den.» Isak sier det stille, han rødmer lett. «Hva da?» «Nei, du må lese det selv.» Isak holder ringen opp, vrir den sånn at Even kan lese inskripsjonen. Det står med snirklete skrift, tegnet for uendeligheten, etterfulgt av ordene Isak ikke klarer å si høyt akkurat nå:  _ oss to.  _

Even bryr seg ikke om tårene, de løper over ansiktet hans, drypper ned på hendene deres. Det er godt, alt det som sprenger på i brystet hans, vakkert og overveldende. Dette som skjer nå er tusen ganger vakrere for ham enn frieriene han har perfeksjonert i tankene. Isak bøyer seg frem og kysser Even, det er et mykt og varsomt kyss, Even kysser Isak tilbake, vet at det er mer enn dette kysset, det er den utellelige mengden av alt det de føler for hverandre. Kjærlighet, attrå, omsorg, begjær, men mest av alt visshet. Det er oss to. Nå. Alltid.

Isak setter ringen høytidelig på Evens finger, holder hånden hans mellom begge sine. De ser ned på hendene mellom dem, Evens lange, slanke fingre, den ene med Isaks løfte som et bånd som omslutter den. Isaks nakne fingre. Even kremter, tror han vet svaret og prøver allerede på forhånd å skjule skuffelsen. «Vil du også ha ring, Isak?» Han er usikker, tviler på at Isak vil gå med et permanent og synlig tegn på det de har sammen. Isaks ansikt sprekker opp i et stort smil, «Hva faen? Trenger du å spørre om det? Selvsagt! Jeg har kjøpt den, har den her, men du må bestemme om det skal stå noe i den.» Even må lukke øynene, det tar pusten hans. Hans merke på Isaks hånd. Det er tusen ting som kunne stått i den ringen, det finnes ingen slutt på alt Even vil si til Isak. Men essensen er likevel den samme, alle ytringene kan reduseres til to små ord, et minste felles multiplum av alt de er. Ikke episk, ikke storslått, men det hverdagslige som har båret dem alle dagene frem til i dag. Som skal holde og hale og dra dem alltid.

«Jeg elsker deg. Elsker deg, Isak.  _ Alltid oss.  _ Kan det stå det?» 

Bare din, jeg er bare din, du er bare min. Det er oss to. Bare oss to. Alltid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaaaaaa! Eller? Det var vel noen som mistenkte at det var denne veien historien skulle ;-)  
> Takk for de fine kommentarene så langt, det er så stas å åpne kommentarfeltet <3


	8. #svimmeltlykkelig #nårmannenidittlivsvarteja #elskerham #stortføkkingsbryllup

Det er risikosport å få tatt bildet uten at mobilen havner i vannet, overflaten på iphone'en er glatt og umedgjørlig. Even strekker armen ut så langt det går, presser fingertuppen inn mot de tynne sidene på telefonen. Den andre hånden, den med den nye ringen, holder han opp foran dem, med håndryggen ut mot kameraet. Isak holder sin hånd frem ved siden av Evens, begge har sprikende fingre, begge har et bånd av hvitt gull og regnbue på ringfingeren. Et flashy og håndfast bevis på at de er hverandre sin person. De har vært det i årevis allerede, men dette er likevel noe annet. Neste nivå, den andres nærmeste i alvor og latter. En offentlig kunngjørelse av at de velger hverandre, i dag og i fremtiden, velger hverandre i de gode og de dårlige dagene, i kjedsomhet og rutine, i latter og spenning, i gråt og usikkerhet. 

Alltid oss to, alltid din, alltid min.

De sitter i det store boblebadet, det hvite skummet dekker vannflaten, rommet dufter behagelig av hotellets såpe, mandelblomst og sitrus. Isak sitter mellom Evens spredte ben, tilbakelent mot brystet hans. De har såpet hverandres hår inn, laget overdådige skumparykker, ansiktene deres er rosa og svette fra dampen som stiger fra det varme vannet i badekaret. Evens arm skjelver, det er vanskelig å holde mobilen stødig i denne vinkelen, samtidig som han prøver å fange inn alt som gjør dette øyeblikket så viktig å dokumentere. «Smil da! Stram rompa!» De smiler bredt, enda mer ekstatisk i det de lattermildt kniper sammen rumpeballene og uvilkårlig retter seg opp i rygg og kjernemuskulatur. Selvutløseren blinker, tar 10 kjappe bilder som fryser dette sekundet for alltid.

«Hvilken hashtag?» Even trykker på skjermen, sveiper fingeren over, vil legge et filter på bildet, «Faen! Det funker ikke med våte hender, ass!» «Skal jeg prøve?» Isak strekker seg frem, får så vidt tak i en flik av det store badehåndkleet som henger på veggen over badekaret, gnir frottéen mellom fingertuppene, holder hånden opp i luften, vifter med fingrene. «Se! Helt tørre!» Han griper etter mobilen sin, skriver kjapt noen ord, legger til filteret Even ønsker. De ser ut som klippet ut av 90-tallet, kalde fargetoner og et hint av uskarphet. Isak legger mobilen fra seg på den lille hyllen som er innfelt i veggen, ved siden av flasken med hotellets badeskum.   
«Sånn. Da fortsetter vi å drite i verden utenfor!» 

Even bøyer seg litt frem, kysser Isaks øre, lar to fingre leke med de få hårene på brystkassen hans. «Digg å bli fridd til. Av kjæresten min.» Han kysser den myke huden like under øret, gnir nesen mot Isaks kinn. «Serr, Even, hvem ellers skulle fri til deg, liksom?» Isak åler seg rundt, sitter på kne mellom Evens åpne bein, de smiler like stort begge to, nesene deres kolliderer i det de begge lener seg samme vei inn i kysset. Det er mykt, deilig, et varsomt og bløtt kyss. Even trekker seg litt tilbake, legger en hånd på Isaks kinn, stryker tommelen ømt over kinnbeinet. «Jeg skjønner greia di. Det var rett sted. Jeg er glad for at du lurte meg hit.» sier han. Han smiler fremdeles, men ordene hans er bittesmå og stille mellom dem. De får Isak til å hviske sitt eget svar tilbake. «Du er greia mi. Hele du.»

Even vet at det er sant. Han trenger bare å se ned på ringen for å minne seg på det, må ikke se den engang, trenger kun å legge tommelfingeren mot innsiden av ringfingeren og kjenne det harde båndet mot fingertuppen. Tanken på at Isak kan gjøre det samme er et uventet lite pang i brystet, det får ham til å smile, får ham til å gripe etter Isaks hånd og la sin egen tommel gni lett over ringen hans. “Vet du hva jeg er keen på å gjøre etterpå?” spør han, stadig med Isaks hånd i sin. Isak rister på hodet, ser ned på hendene deres, Even ser at hans blikk også er på de like ringene. “Jeg er keen på å finne ut om vi kan snike oss inn i den heisen! Har lyst til å ta den igjen, sammen med deg.” Med mannen min, kunne han lagt til, med deg som har lyst til å være mannen min, med deg som gjør at alt føles overkommelig, men han trenger ikke si mer. Isak smiler det smilet som Even elsker, det store smilet med små groper i kinnene og det nydelige mellomrommet mellom fortennene, svarer med et skeivt nikk med hodet. “Jeg er heissnikemasteren, så det fikser vi. Etterpå.”

Isak strekker seg frem og henter en klatt med såpeskum fra Evens hode. «Alltid hatt lyst til å kysse en fyr med skjegg, jeg.» Han fordeler skummet på haken og kinnene til Even, lener seg tilbake og beundrer verket sitt. «Du hadde sjansen på Halloween den gangen da! Eller er det raspete skjeggstubber du vil ha?» svarer Even, han smiler inne fra skummet, trekker Isak mot seg. Vet at dette kysset ikke blir dvelende og romantisk, det kommer til å ende med at Isak får skum i nesen, at han prustende trekker seg fra ham, sannsynligvis med et divautbrudd i retning av «faaaen, det er som å kysse julenissen, jo, herregud, jeg fikk skum i halsen, det svir i øyet, Even, jeg har såpe på tunga, helt serr!» Det får ikke hjelpe. Det er dette kysset de skal ha akkurat nå. Først.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da er Plaza-oppholdet over, for vår del, da. Even og Isak skal vel bade ferdig, kjøre heis og spise litt og har sikkert planer om noen... greier som vi ikke får være med på. 
> 
> Litt trist å poste siste kapittel, for det har vært en virkelig stor glede å publisere denne historien. Tusen takk for alle de fine kommentarene dere har skrevet - jeg er så glad for at dere følte dere gjennom alt, sammen med Isak og Even. Og meg. For jeg er jo der, bak alle ordene.
> 
> Tusen takk for at dere er de beste og fineste leserne som finnes <3

**Author's Note:**

> Denne historien begynte som et ønske om en liten eskapade inn i smutens verden, sent på sommeren i 2017, den gang jeg fremdeles var baby-Frieda og leitet etter stemmen min. Så gikk det som det ofte går, det ble noe helt annet enn jeg egentlig hadde tenkt. Det det IKKE ble, var eksplisitt smut, det får bli i en annen historie, en annen gang. 
> 
> Håper dere vil være med en tur til Plaza, en kald vinterdag i 2023. Jeg blir veldig glad for følget. Historien er ferdigskrevet og består av 8 små kapittel. Regner med å poste omtrent en gang om dagen. 
> 
> Jeg setter evig stor pris på betababes Evakyaki og Pagnilagni, de har vært med på mange runder med denne teksten, og det er deres fortjeneste at den fremdeles finnes og at jeg kan poste den her. Tusen takk. Dere to, altså. You keep me sane.


End file.
